Waiting
by irishpride.13
Summary: I close my eyes in anguish as I remember the last letter he sent me.   'The heart is where the home is. My heart is yours, and I'll be home. Promise.'     Liar. He never came back.  One-shot.


**AN: Hi you guys! :) It's been a while huh? On New Years yesterday I had the inspiration to type up this story! It took me an hour to do it so I hope you guys like it! Tell me if you like it okay? Because this is a step up from the stories I usually write.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. **

* * *

><p>The rays of the morning sun shines between the blinds of my bedroom. I blink once, twice, and turn my blonde head over to the other side of the bed.<p>

He's not there.

He hasn't been for the past year.

I close my eyes in anguish as I remember the last letter he sent me. 'The heart is where the home is. My heart is yours, and I'll be home. Promise.'

Liar. He never came back.

My dull grey orbs open and come face to face with a blue flower. The one flower that I actually ever liked and the first blue flower he has ever picked for me. It's a miracle how it never wilted.

I sit up, yawn and stretch my arms, in hope that he'll be here to wrap his arm around my waist.

Hoping, as I have learned, doesn't work very well, but I still have a little in me. I glance down at the ring on my fourth finger. It's been awhile, but I know that I'll never take it off.

This has basically been my routine every morning for the past 8 months. Sad, I know, but I can't help it. It's a habit I should've stopped a long time ago. What makes this day so different? No, don't answer because nothing will. Today is like the same as every other day.

Yawning again slightly, I get up to go in my baby's room. 5 month old TJ is the only person who can make me smile uncontrollably, and he doesn't even know it. Silently walking in, I look over to his sleeping form and can't help but to trace his delicate features. Sensing my touch, his light green eyes awaken. I caress the fine black hair on his head and pick him up.

The small nose, pink cheeks and big eyes were the only genetics he got from me. Other than that, he looks like the baby version of his father. It's indescribable to see how much those two look alike. I carried TJ and fed him breakfast. After that, he started getting a little droopy so I put him in his crib by the living room to get some sleep.

I took a deep breath and walked around the small two bedroom house. Picture frames of a happy couple decorated the place. The light blue walls around the house made it look so free, like the ocean.

Like... Him.

I paced around the living room and watched TJ as he slept. His arms were spread and his face formed a little pout.

The only mirror in the room reflected my pale face. Taking care of a baby has worn me out, but raising him alone is killing me softly inside. Don't get me wrong, TJ is the best thing that has ever happened to me. It's just; sometimes having a family with a person missing is like a piece of your heart will always be lost. Throwing my hair into a low ponytail, I walked by the burgundy couch.

I kneeled in front of TJ's baby blue crib and watched through the barred wood.

"Hi, TJ." I whispered quietly. "I know you're far too young to understand any of this, but there's something I have to tell you." His breathing was a soothing sound to me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Still whispering, I continued, "8 months ago, your father, my husband, was sent to serve the war half way across the world.

He knew I was pregnant with you, but he had to do it to make sure we could pull through and make it as a family. It broke my heart to know that he wouldn't be here to see you born. Looking into his eyes, I knew he felt the same." A lone tear slid down my cheek.

Wiping it away wearily with my eyes still closed, I continued. "We sent each other letters, mine sending him new pictures of you every 2 weeks. 3 months after you were born, he was assigned to come back home." A dry laugh escaped my throat. "I was ecstatic. I cleaned the house, cooked a meal and made sure everything was perfect for his home coming. My insides were bursting out of my body, waiting for my husband to finally come home." I took a few deep breaths, willing the tears in my eyes to go away.

"Imagine the heartbreak I felt when no one came to the door." It's like the dam finally burst. Tears were running down my face freely and I could do nothing to stop them. Putting a hand over my mouth to cover my sobs, I started whispering again.

"The next day, I got a phone call from a military guard saying that your father was one of the people who were land mined yesterday." Hearing the news, I dropped the phone pure out of shock. Realizing there was still someone talking, I picked it back up with shaking hands. Waves of the emotion I felt back then came rushing back to me. My hands clenched around the bars of the crib.

"The guard told me that only a few survived, and to try not to get my hopes up because there's only a small chance of them coming home.

The tears on my face came back slowly, but I willed myself not to make another sound in front of TJ again. I leaned over closer to him and slowly put a blanket over his shoulders. His deep breathing was taking over the silent room except for a small click that went off.

I wiped most of my tears off with my forearm and held up the baby close to me. "I'm still holding to that small hope inside of me, for you. You'll be as brave, strong, and sweet as your father one day." His green eyes opened to meet my grey ones.

"Timothy Jackson, son of Percy Jackson." I let out a small smile as I whispered those words out loud to myself, hugging my baby softly.

Behind me, a sudden sharp intake of air made its way to my ears.

"Annabeth."

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? Bad? : See this is why I need you guy's opinions! Review please :)**


End file.
